


Hingucken

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Und das ist keine Bitte.“
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Hingucken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soclosebutyetsofar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclosebutyetsofar/gifts).



> Für Soclosebutyetsofar. :-) Irgendwie dachte ich, dass dir diese kleine Geschichte vielleicht ein bisschen gefallen könnte.

_Scheiße!_ Der ekelhafte Kloß in Leos Hals wuchs sekündlich weiter an und ließ ihn kaum noch richtig atmen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich bald übergeben, würde den eh bereits völlig versifften Boden voll kotzen vor panischer Angst und Aufregung. Was er die ganze Zeit über zu sehen und zu hören bekam, war unerträglich, aber weggucken oder sich die Ohren zuhalten ging nicht. Schließlich musste er wissen, was dieses miese Stück Scheiße als nächstes vorhatte. Und vor allem musste er irgendwie möglichst Ruhe bewahren, auch wenn das noch so unglaublich schwer fiel, und sich überlegen, wie er Adam da schnellstmöglich raus holen konnte, ohne ihn noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen. Verstärkung war ja bereits unterwegs, aber würde noch ein paar Minuten dauern, bis die da sein würden. Das verlassene und deutlich heruntergekommene Hotel, in dem sie waren, weil sie nach weiteren Beweisen hatten suchen wollen, befand sich total am Arsch der Welt. Die anderen würden bald da sein, aber fliegen konnten die ja auch nicht.

Das sadistische Arschloch, Müller hieß er, fuchtelte mit Adams Waffe immer wieder vor dessen Gesicht rum. „Peng!“, grunzte er jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal, und lachte schallend.

Adam stand da wie angewurzelt, noch blasser als sonst oft, und gab keinen einzigen Mucks von sich. Obwohl er Müller ganz sicher nur zu gerne lautstark die Meinung gegeigt hätte. Oh ja, am liebsten würde Adam garantiert Müller all seine Verachtung entgegen brüllen. Aber das würde ihn dann halt höchstwahrscheinlich sein Leben kosten.

 _Verfluchte Scheiße!_ Warum hatte Adam nicht einfach auf ihn gewartet? Wieso hatte der Idiot unbedingt stur schon mal vorgehen müssen? Er hätte doch nur eine Minute auf ihn warten müssen, während er seine anderen Schuhe angezogen hatte. Eine beschissene Minute lang! Im Vorfeld hatte es keinerlei Hinweise darauf gegeben, dass dieser widerliche Dreckskerl sich hier versteckt hielt, trotzdem ... Hätte Adam doch nur auf ihn gewartet! Aber brachte ja nun alles nichts. Adam hatte nicht auf ihn gewartet und jetzt schwebte er in Lebensgefahr.

Leo dachte angestrengt nach. Die beiden befanden sich etwa geschätzte zehn Meter von ihm entfernt. Sich anschleichen und Müller überwältigen, würde vielleicht nicht klappen, war viel zu riskant, das zu versuchen.  
Eigentlich gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Leo zielte auf Müllers Beine und gab sich jede Mühe, seine Hand ruhig zu halten, aber seine Finger hörten nicht auf ihn und zitterten erbärmlich. In seinen Ohren rauschte es leise.  
Was, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, abzudrücken? _Wieder_ nicht? Verdammt, er hatte doch keine Wahl! Adams Leben hing davon ab, Adams Leben lag in seinen fahrigen Händen. Er _musste_ es tun. Er musste abdrücken. Jetzt. Er musste. Bevor es zu spät war. Er musste einfach. Er musste, musste, musste.

Leo rannte los, nachdem er geschossen hatte. Er hatte es getan, er hatte es geschafft, er hatte geschossen. Adam war in Sicherheit, der elende Mistkerl konnte ihm nichts mehr anhaben.

Müller lag gekrümmt auf dem Boden und hielt sich fluchend das linke Bein, Blut sickerte aus der Wunde. Hoffentlich tat es ordentlich weh.

Adam hatte ihm seine Waffe aus der Hand getreten und hielt ihn damit in Schach.

„Adam!“ 

„Leo.“

„Bist du okay?“ Er berührte kurz Adams Schulter.

„Ja, mir geht’s gut.“ Adam lächelte ihm für den Hauch einer Sekunde zu, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Müller. „Danke.“

„Ich rufe mal den Rettungswagen.“

Wenig später trafen die anderen ein und übernahmen das mit der Verhaftung vom dem Scheißkerl.

„Adam?“ Sie saßen im Auto, waren aber noch nicht losgefahren. 

„Ja?“

„Das nächste Mal wartest du auf mich.“ Er zögerte, legte dann aber seine Hand auf Adams Arm. „Und das ist keine Bitte.“

„Dann darfst du dir aber auch beim nächsten Mal nicht wieder so viel Zeit lassen wie vorhin, und musst dir schon vorher die richtigen Schuhe anziehen.“

Leos Augen verengten sich. In seinem Ohren rauschte es schon wieder, viel lauter diesmal, sein Puls raste. „Das ist echt nicht lustig, Adam.“

„Sorry, sollte nur ein Witz sein, ich ...“

„DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG!“ Seine Hand schloss sich fest um Adams Arm, ein bisschen zu fest. In einen richtigen Wutrausch geriet er gerade, das Herz schlug ihm hektisch und hart gegen die Brust, und das Rauschen wurde immer lauter und penetranter. Er hatte so eine Angst um Adam gehabt, so eine beschissene Angst hatte er gehabt, dass er ihn verlieren könnte. Er drückte zu, fester und feser. „DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG, VERSTANDEN?“

Adams verdammt schöne Augen wurden riesig. „Scheiße, ja, es tut mir leid! Es war doch nur ein saudoofer Witz, es tut mir leid, Leo, okay?“

„Fuck! Verfluchte Scheiße!“ Erschrocken über sich selbst ließ er Adams Arm los. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!“ Er hatte Adam weh getan. Er hatte Adam weh getan, das ertrug er nicht. Adam waren in der Vergangenheit mehr als genug Schmerzen zugefügt worden. „Scheiße, das wollte ich doch nicht!“

„Ist schon gut Leo, komm, beruhig' dich wieder.“

„Ich wollte das nicht!“ Er hob seine Hand, ließ sie aber sofort wieder sinken. „Das wollte ich nicht.“

„Jetzt komm doch mal wieder runter!“ 

„Es tut mir leid.“ Erneut hob er seine Hand und bewegte sie auf Adams Arm zu. „Darf ich?“

„Ja.“

„Es tut mir so leid.“ Er streichelte Adams Arm, ganz vorsichtig. „Das gibt bestimmt einen blauen Fleck.“ _Scheiße!_

„Ich werd's überleben, hab ja schon weitaus schlimmeres überstanden.“

Oh Mann, jetzt musste er auch noch ganz schnell etwas fort zwinkern. „Ich tu dir nie mehr weh, versprochen.“ 

Adam nickte. „Und ich warte nächstes Mal auf dich, versprochen.“

„Versprochen?“

„Ja.“

„Gut.“ Er streichelte immer noch, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen langsam auf und ab.

Adam guckte ihn an, und er guckte zurück. Sie schauten sich an.

Irgendwann hielt es Leo nicht mehr aus und wollte weggucken. Ging aber nicht. Also guckte er weiter hin. 

Wer zuerst nach dem jeweils anderen griff, ließ sich schwer sagen. Eine Hand grub sich tief in Leos Haar, seine rechte Hand krallte sich in Adams Pulli fest, die andere legte sich an Adams Wange.

„Scheiße, Adam, ich hatte so einen Schiss um dich!“, keuchte er gegen Adams Mund.

„Es tut mir leid!“

„Mir auch!“ Er guckte Adam an, wollte ganz sicher gehen.

Der nickte.

„Will dich so sehr!“, raunte er in ihren Kuss hinein. „Verdammt, ich will dich so sehr, Adam!“

„Ich dich auch, Leo!“ 

Adam küsste leidenschaftlich und bedingungslos, so komplett ausgehungert, und Leo stieß genauso gierig zu, ihre Zungen glitten aneinander. Mal hatte Adam ein wenig die Oberhand, mal er. 

„Ich glaub, ich muss kurz Luft holen“, meinte er irgendwann lachend. 

„Okay, aber wirklich nur _kurz_.“ Adam grinste und lehnte die Stirn gegen seine.

„Adam?“

„Hm?“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Nie mehr würde er Adam weh tun, nie mehr. Es tat ihm so leid. Aber er wusste, dass Adam ihm dieses eine Mal verzeihen würde. 

„Mir auch.“


End file.
